Fire and Tunnels: An Orc Uprising
by Rogue The Phantom
Summary: The world of Middle Earth is once again in peril when Legolas and Gimili come across a band of Uruk-hai. Will Aragorn and the fellowship re-unite to defeat these foes in the last battle of Middle Earth? I am beging you all for reveiws, give'm please!
1. Outskirts of the Orc Forest

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, nor do I want such a responsibility, so I do not claim them, I just write my own made up stories using them.

The sun slowly faded behind the hills causing a splash of brilliant red, orange and some blue to spread across the sky. Wisps of white clouds were dotted throughout as Gimili ran up the hill, green rolling hills as far as the eye could see. Gimili ran to the top and took in a breath of the fresh air. With the heavy burden of the final battle off of his mind, he felt like he could finally breathe. Legolas ran up the hill next to him, a bright smile on his pale, Elvin face. He was relaxed as well now that the world was once again at peace.

"Well friend Gimili, what say you?" Legolas asked, sitting down on the plush grass and watching the sun fade.

"I say home is close at hand." he laughed, sitting next to him. "How great the return journey has been."

"And how great the welcome home will be." Legolas smiled, removing his quiver from his back and lying back on the fresh grass. Spring had reached the world of Middle Earth with a sudden grace. Trees became as emeralds against a sapphire blue sky. Flowers bloomed and flourished and the days seemed to become warmer and longer. Middle Earth these days felt bright and sunny, no longer were the days dark and the land over run with Orc.

"We shall feast in honor of our friendship and we shall tell the story of our journey. Legolas we shall be remembered." Gimili growled a smile on his face. His cheeks were rosy from the brisk run, the excitement of home quick on his trail. Legolas reached into one of his pouches and pulled out some lembus bread from a pouch at his side and handed Gimili a piece. Stubby little fingers quickly stuffed it into his mouth.

"We shall remember Frodo, and Aragorn and their greatness Gimili. We were but small players in a grand production. But yes, we will tell our story." he sat back up and scanned the hills with his bright, ice blue Elvin eyes. At the foot of the hill was a small grove of pine trees. "Gimili you act as if you haven't had food for weeks. Soon we shall be home, and you shan't hunger." Legolas laughed. Gimili looked a little hurt by the comment, but continued to eat.

"Well I shall remember our hard times, and our grown friendship, Master elf all the same, if that be fine with you." Gimili took the canteen that Legolas handed him and gave it a long swig.

"You remember what you want, Master dwarf. Middle Earth should value this age that we are now in. They should value the hobbit." Legolas smiled at his friend, but then his stunning Elvin eyes caught something. Gimili brushed the crumbs out of his fiery red beard and then looked at Legolas.

"Do you think that Frodo will be safe in the Grey Haven?" Gimili asked looking at the ground. He tried his best to be a tough, stout hearted dwarf, and through the whole journey, was reluctant to let the elf know that he felt any sorrow about their parting with the hobbits, but he felt the need to let it out now.

"Hmm, that is tough, but he is there with Bilbo and Gandalf, and the world is at peace. I believe that he will be happy." Legolas whispered the loss of his friends just as great.

"What do you see?" Gimili questioned noticing the worry in his voice. He followed Legolas' gaze into the tress and squinted hard. "Oh to have the eyes of the elf!" he commented a little frustrated.

"To have the heart of a dwarf!" Legolas answered. "I see shadows in the trees, but am not sure what causes them. It has been long since shadows dared cross this land." And that was true. Two years he and Gimili had spent crossings roads and paths, memories of their journey, and their fellowship. They had desired to return to most places they had visited during the journey. They followed old trails to the land of Lothlorien, Rivendale, and they lingered some in the White city of Gondor, helping Aragorn to rebuild that which was broken. They stayed for the blessed wedding of Arwen and Aragorn, and the engagement of Eowyn to Faramir. Now, their journey returned them to a road where they must part, or journey to each others lands. Neither one had decided yet, and neither one had questioned it, so both left the problem alone. "Good byes were meant for the sad, the ones that you never mean to see again. We are neither sad nor have any intention of the latter, so good bye will never be in order." Gimili told Legolas, in hopes of avoiding his own sadness and having to say good bye to a friend and a fine archer.

"Shadows? Are they Orc? I thought what was left of the Orc went into hiding in the underground hollows of the earth. Word has been that the Orc took to tunnels that they dug from Mordor, and Isengard and are now living underground. It is said the all of the Uruk-hai were destroyed in the final battle. How could they be roaming the land?" Gimili stood up, his hand to his brow. He squinted even more, trying desperately to get a better look at the shadows below.

"My eyes cannot take me that far, therefore I am unsure. Part of me dares not to venture there though, for fear that we might find what we suspect." Legolas stood up also, and replaced his quiver. He drew one of the long slender arrows from it and drew it back.

"Let us go in and fight them!" Gimili growled taking up his axe. He slowly began to trudge down the hill. Looking back, he saw that Legolas wasn't following. "Come! This battle I shall win."

"No friend Gimili. We are too few. Their numbers are large, and we aren't sure what they are. No, we shall return to Aragorn." Legolas smiled at his friend. "I'm sure that it is nothing." But the look on his face said more. There was worry in his eyes, and fear in his smile. Gimili picked up a stone and chucked in into the trees. A cry emerged from behind the wall of pines. It was a loud shriek, full of rage and anger. Shadows began to make their way to the edge of the forest looking about for someone. "I smell dwarf!" they yelled from the shadows, their voices harsh.

"Well, I think that it is safe to assume that they are Orc." Gimili yelled above the ruckus below. He and Legolas began to start down the path that they had come.

"Not just Orc, but Uruk-hai. They were all thought to be dead, and yet some remain. Come we must make haste to Minas Tirith." Legolas smiled taking long strides down the lonely, and well trodden road.

"Off on another journey. I grow tired of these cross country tracking!" Gimili laughed starting off after the elf down the path.


	2. The Battle For Peace

Drops of moonlight fell softly onto the floor of the room. A warm breeze lifted the white curtains off the ground and gently towards the bed like fingers reaching out to Arwen's face. Peaceful snores came from Aragorn as he slept, but Arwen was not so peaceful. She tossed and turned, a small yelp passing from her lips ever so often. She opened her eyes, fear eminent. Her silver blue eyes scanned the darkness and over to Aragorn's sweet face. It had been several years since Aragorn had come to the throne of Gondor, and yet his face hadn't aged a bit. She smiled at her husband, the fear leaving her eyes for a slight moment, but the moment soon left and the thought of her dream floated through her head once more. Gently she pulled herself off the bed and over to the curtains and looked at the city below. Moonlight illuminated her face and gave her the soft white glow that had always been about her. Slowly she closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift.

"Why do you hide in the shadows of the night?" Aragorn tenderly asked her, his voice gravely, yet strong, after just waking up.

"Why do you think that I hide?" Arwen stared up into the night sky the stars reflecting in her eyes.

"Because I feel the fear that you have. You are my loved one, and I know when there are changes in your ways." He answered, his voice muffled by a pillow. "You have not slept soundly in nights."

"Amin gorga kaima." She admitted into the warm night air. The last few leaves of summer began to fall to the ground, as fall began to take over but the days were still warm.

"Why do you fear sleep? Sleep has been a faithful friend to us for many nights." He lifted himself off the bed and over to her. The moonlight lit up her small frame, and he was mesmerized by his wife's beautiful looks for the millionth time of his life. Tenderly he put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She smiled at him, feeling comfort and at peace.

"Aragorn a dream haunts me. It has for many nights now. A ship passes through the Shire. There are screams, fear and then silence. I see you at your throne, and you cry! Two figures stand the top of a green hill and a fire burns the forest below." She shuddered as the last words dropped of her tongue like poison. Tears began to form in her eyes as the dream flashed once more through her head. Aragorn reached up with his strong hand and wiped away the shimmer as it began to descend down her face.

"Do not fear this dream Arwen. This kingdom will not fail. I made that promise to Boromir so long ago." Aragorn looked away from her beautiful face in shame. Anger still raged through him at the thought of Boromir's death. He fought so hard to save him.

"Aragorn there is nothing that you could have done to save him. Each day we make sure that the lives of those that were lost are remembered. Those are our hopes and dreams. And it is not this kingdom that I fear for. I lose sleep for…" Arwen was interrupted by a man that stood watch of the tower of Gondor.

"My Lord, Lady," he said bowing low before them, "you have visitors and they say that it is urgent!" the young soldier said bowing as he walked out the door.

"My wish is that they wouldn't treat me so!" Aragorn looked at Arwen, her wide eyes shining brightly in the moonlight again. "Perhaps this is our young friends Legolas and Gimli with good new." He smiled at her once more before kissing her softly on the lips. "Come, let worry be no more before us."

Aragorn pushed open the broad oak doors ahead of him and began to make his way into the large Great Hall with Arwen at his side. He had dressed in a soft midnight blue tunic and black leggings. Sword at his side, he grabbed for Arwen's hand. She had dressed in a dark blue, crushed velvet dress to match him, her long black hair gently pulled off her face. She smiled as she entered the room and looked at her guests.

"Long has been the hour, Lord Aragorn, that we have waited for you to emerge from the shadows and you take a shower!" Gandalf's booming voice echoed through the hall. His long white hair was pulled back into half a ponytail. He was dressed in his usual white robes and carried his staff, which never left his side.

"Should you prefer me to come in smelling like horse?" Aragorn laughed as he walked over to Gandalf taking the man into a bear hug.

"If you smell like horse as you sleep I shall pity your wife!" Frodo smiled, walking out from behind Gandalf. The small hobbits face had aged quite a bit in the few years that he had been gone. The grey ship had taken him west and it looked like the Grey Havens were very kind to him.

"Frodo! Gandalf! What bring you two back here? How long has it been since we have last me?" Aragorn asked taking the hobbit up in his arms.

"Too long, but I fear Aragorn, we do not come here for idle chat." Gandalf said, his face becoming dark and he looked wearier than ever.

"Come, we shall sit and speak!" Aragorn smiled at his friends leading them into a small chamber off to the side of the Great Hall. They took up seats around a large wooden table where food and drinks were laid before them. Elves that had chosen to stay with Lady Arwen prepared the food and handed it to them as they sat. Frodo and Gandalf ate steadily for a while before starting into their story.

"Tell me Gandalf, why have you come?" Aragorn said after there had been much eating, drinking and reminiscing. The smile faded from the old withered mans face, and he looked at Aragorn, tired.

"The ships carried us for quite some distance. We saw the shire fade from view a little ways from where we ourselves had left. Frodo's excitement to see the Grey Havens and to be with Bilbo was staggering, rest the poor old Hobbits soul. That's when we saw them." Gandalf stopped as if he was finished with a very good story.

"Bilbo passed away some days into the journey and we laid him to rest at sea. The elves made the funeral very wonderful. I should perhaps that my funeral be so grand." Frodo thought aloud after Gandalf's pause in his story.

"Blessed was that hobbit, and all hobbits." Aragorn smiled at Frodo. He still marveled at these creatures. They were so small, yet the fate of the world rested upon their small shoulders for a time, and they came through magnificently for Middle Earth, and the world of men.

"Come Gandalf, what did you see on the distant shore?" Arwen asked, her vision once more playing through her mind.

"I saw what you know." He told her taking a swig of his drink. Arwen grabbed onto Aragorn's hand and gripped it as hard as she could. Aragorn looked at her then at Gandalf.

"What did you see? What is happening in the west?" Aragorn asked his face becoming tense. He took Arwen's second hand and gave them both a good squeeze.

"Hobbiton is no longer safe. A large band of Orc are gathering from all over Middle Earth. What is worse is some Uruh- kai lived through the final battle. It was thought that they were all killed, and yet some run wild through the forests. They are coming after the hobbits. I am not yet sure who is leading them, but they are planning an uprising. They are to start with the hobbits. They know that Frodo of the Shire is the one that brought their master to doom and they have nothing left to fight for now. It is unclear when the battle is to begin and we must take action soon. Hobbiton will not be able to defend themselves against a battle. They are a peaceful people who don't much venture outside of their little world. They don't even have an Army." Gandalf told them, a solemn look crossing his weathered face.

"Hobbits are quiet. They drink, eat and grow marvelous gardens, and brew fine ales. It is their life. I don't think that there are any left in the Shire that still carry a sword, beyond Sam, Merry and Pippin." Frodo added, the same look in his eyes.

"Ever so often a few extraordinary hobbits are brought forth, but I should like to think that the last call for the brave hobbit was at the final battle of the ring. Aragorn we must be swift in making our way to Hobbiton. Time is short I fear, for these Halflings." Gandalf shuddered at the thought of the Shire being destroyed. "We have come back from the Grey Havens for the battle of peace!" but Gandalf's speech was interrupted by the door to the small room bursting open. In the door way stood a dwarf wrapped in armor and a large axe in his grubby hands. His red hair was wild and messy from what looked like a long journey and his brow was thick with sweat.

"Gimli!" Aragorn raced over to his friend's side with a glass of ale in his hands.

"Aragorn! They have taken him!" Gimli started, his breath short.

"Taken who?" Aragorn asked, the answer already in his mind.

"Legolas! I lost him amongst a clan of thousands, no millions of Orc! They came from out of the forest and chased us. We were coming to warn you of what we saw! The next thing that I knew he was gone!" Gimli sat down in the chair next to Frodo. "I am truly sorry."


	3. Stories From The Green Dragon

"Do not worry friend Gimli. We shall find him." Aragorn smiled at his old friend, but his eyes were sad.

"Gandalf, what do you think his chance of survival was?" Gimli asked taking a sip from the cup that Arwen handed him.

"His odds were not in his favor. Aragorn you can not go looking for your friend. All war has its losses. Legolas is a casualty of war. We must look after the Hobbits!" Gandalf threw his fist hard upon the table. His figure became large and menacing. Anger was in his eyes and his next few words were harsh, unkind. "The hobbits are defenseless Aragorn. They won us the war with Saurian, would you let their kind vanish?" Aragorn stood up with anger knocking sever glasses over.

"I will not let the Hobbits die out, but I cannot stand by and watch my friend die!" he sat back in his chair and looked at Gandalf. "He is our friend Gandalf. He fought with us through the thick of the battle when he could easily have turned back and gone home. We owe him a rescue."

"Aragorn, we don't even know that he still lives." Frodo whispered looking around the beautiful hall. Flowers showered the table and marvelous paintings hung on the walls about them depicting the battle at Helm's Deep, and the battle at Gondor. A picture of Boromir hung at the head of the large table. Aragorn followed his gaze.

"I let one friend fall, I shall not lose another." He hung his head.

"Aragorn you must make a choice that will change the future for a whole race. If you save Legolas, the Hobbits will die. If you save the Hobbits Legolas is sure to die. This is left to your shoulders. It is a heavy burden, but my friend you must make a choice." Gandalf looked over at Aragorn weakly. The power seemed to be draining from the old wizard and he looked more hunched than ever. Burdens of the world seemed to pour from his frail body. "Aragorn, the cares of this world are yours now. Make a wise choice."

"No!" Gimli shouted his mouth full of food. "I will not let him die! What sort of friends let death happen?" he looked as if he could cry.

"We cannot do anything to prevent it friend Gimli. Gandalf is right. We must prepare ourselves to battle with the Hobbits." Aragorn looked down at Gimli and for the first time since seeing his old friend he smiled. "Legolas is a bright young elf. He will be fine. It trust in his skill as should you." He patted Gimli on the back. The dwarf looked from him to Gandalf.

"Who knew the day would come where friends would leave others behind." He grumbled.

"All is not lost. Aragorn is right. He may still live. As for us, we must head to Faramir to see whether or not they of Rohon will aid us." Gandalf smiled, knowing what Aragorn would decide. "Unless you believe we should do otherwise Aragorn."

"No, we shall hunt the Orc and help the Hobbits, but I pray Gandalf that our next meeting will not be such as this." Aragorn looked over to Arwen and smiled. "Well my lady shall we show them to some rooms, or make them sleep where there sit?" she smiled and the room seemed to light up and become warm. Frodo yawned.

"I think we shall show them some rooms. This would be an awful sight should we have more guests tonight." She grabbed a candle from the wall and started down the hall.

"Long are the days since an elf has wandered these parts, and yet there is rumor that there is one afoot here." A fat Hobbit began sitting at a table in the Green Dragon. Many other Hobbits had gathered around him to hear the tale of the Elf. It had been many years since anything in the Shire had been so exciting, Not since the destruction of the ring at least. Many Hobbits had gone back to leading their normal lives, which were no longer in, threat, although they weren't much threatened to begin with. The stories of the Fellowship of the ring had become boring to the older hobbits, but the younger hobbits still yearned for the recounting of Frodo Baggins and Samwise the brave. For many a trip to Sam Gamgee's house would cure their fix, and they would go back to tending their gardens and such. Hobbits were quite interested in stories of a hobbit saving the world. Some hobbits would create their own accounts of what happened and somehow word spread and over time the story changed this way and that to the point that almost every hobbit in the Shire was there. Over time Sam, Merry and Pippin had become uninterested in telling the story and let the others take it on its course.

"If there is an Elf where is he staying?" a younger hobbit asked from the opposite side of the table. He took a sip of his beer. "Why haven't we seen him wander?"

"He's stayin' with the Gamgee's he is. Wanders at night, when the rest of the Shire sleeps. He's looking for something in the forest." The older hobbit added with a nod that seemed to express a sure knowledge of this. From the back of the Green Dragon came two pairs of eyes that seemed to follow the old hobbit with every word. Soon a third came to join with three mugs of beer.

"What are they saying this time?" Merry asked walking over to Pippin and Sam. These days they were very calm, almost saddened. Once they had been the first to jump on the tables singing and dancing, but things were different now.

"They are talking about the Elf, spreading rumors." Sam took the beer Merry handed him, but he didn't take a sip. His eyes watched the table ahead of them, his face sullen.

"Think nothing of it Sam. They are not but rumors." Merry smiled sitting next to him, but something in his eyes were still bothered. "So how is he?"

"Hurt, but he will heal. He is lucky to have made it out alive." Sam's tone was gruff and upset from the constant chatter of the table ahead. He looked to his drink and then back to the table.

"Pay them no heed Sam. Drink." Pippin pointed at Sam's glass, his own empty.

"They know Pip. They can feel it. Do not think that we are alone in this battle as we were before. They will fight as well. If it were not for the elf we should not have had time to prepare!" Sam shook his fist at the younger hobbit who was now speaking.

"How could they know? I had no idea that we were staring danger in the face at this very moment." Pippin smiled as he took a drink from his now full mug.

"Some people just have senses about such things. You don't." Merry nudged him causing his beer to splash his face.

"Hey, watch it!" Pippin laughed, wiping the beer off. "Great, I am going to be so sticky due to you!"

"They say that the elf is here to warn us." The older hobbit looked around at the younger hobbits, one eye open and on them. "He is said to be fair and wise and he has come to say that the Shire will be under siege in the near future!" Merry and Pippin stopped arguing at the sound of the name, and then looked to each other. "But I feel differently." The older hobbit sat back in his chair, folding his arms and smirking. "It's been years since other creatures of this land have made a voyage through our peaceful town. I say he's trouble and the sooner that we get him to leave; the better we are for it." Sam and Merry looked at each other, fear creeping over their faces.

"It's not true!" Pippin said turning to the other hobbits table. "Elves have been our friends since the turn of the tide. They came to our rescue! How little you all know of the outside dealings in this world!" the hobbits from the table looked at him the bar quieting.

"I think it time we took our leave." Merry nudged Pippin out of his seat, Sam following closely behind. Eyes from every on looker followed them as they made it towards the door.

"I feel as if we are Wraith's walking across this room!" Pippin shouted as the door closed behind them. Sam and Merry ignored Pippin's comment.

"What are we going to do Sam? There are going to be hobbits all over your home trying to find the elf. Pippin and I warned you to keep him in!" Merry smiled at Sam. "Think of the stories we will start with this." Sam chuckled.

"We shall do nothing. Let them talk, that is all it is anyways. They will soon appreciate what we are doing for them." Pippin smiled. "How little they know of the world."

"It would do us best not to talk about this to others though Pippin. They should start to really wonder instead of tell rumors." Sam walked down the path a ways.

"So you aren't worried Sam?" Pippin asked, walking faster to catch up.

"No. There are few things in the world that make a hobbit get up on his feet, ale, food and gold. Tales of foreign creatures are not one of them." Sam walked over to the gate and opened it up to the small path leading to his home. "Come, we shall finish our drinks here, in peace." He smiled as he lead the other hobbits inside.


	4. A Bleak and Grim Future

"Tell me Aragorn, why choose to argue with me?" Gandalf asked, sitting in the small bed room. The fire danced across the walls, warming the room. The curtains stopped blowing and casting shadows, making the room feel homey. Murals lined the back as a constant reminder of peril and victory in dreams. He pushed his small stool back and leaned against the wall feeling old and feeble. Patiently he waited for Aragorn's response.

"I feel as if I have a certain duty to my friends. Legolas charged through all peril with us. He helped rebuild this land when it was not his. Loyalty, Gandalf, loyalty." Aragorn sat at the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers through his soft dark brown hair. "Gandalf when you heard of his peril did you not wish to save him?" Gandalf chuckled a little at the comment.

"So many times have I been faced with such choices and no one has ever once questioned my actions. Aragorn I would have desired nothing more than to venture into the wilderness with you and save him, but in the larger picture Aragorn, more is at stake. Your choice today will have saved many more lives, at the expense of one. That out ways the decision." He took a large puff from his pipe and looked at the curtains. "Oh to be put behind a veil and never see the defeat of a future."

"Gandalf, you have seen the future? Why do you cause yourself such challenge?" Aragorn shifted on the bed a little surprised by his laughing.

"The future is bleak, Aragorn. Some will not live, while others are spared life only to remember the things that have passed. How grim are these days when innocent children will see their parents die once more in a land untouched but the ways of man." Gandalf frowned blowing out a circular ring of smoke.

"What about Merry and Pippin? Did you see them in this bleak future? Is Sam there? To think that I should have to spare a friend to keep a friend, such a tragedy we have come to!" Aragorn put his hand up to his temples and began to rub them. "What exactly have we one by defeating the one ring? Evil still roams these lands like an unforgotten lore."

"Merry, Pippin and Sam have a role of their own in this, and when you see them it shall become apparent. And all wars, all hard times, trials and such suffer their losses. You can not stop it from happening. People will die Aragorn, regardless of whether you want them to or not." Gandalf sat back and closed his eyes, thought lines forming on his forehead. "No one ever promised that the evils of this world would be gone if the one ring was destroyed."

"Then what was the purpose, and what is our purpose now?" Aragorn walked over to his friend and knelt down beside him. "I fear that as king I have grown soft, and with the lack of a good battle in the past few years, I have become weak. I wish not to fight, to die on the battle field, the sword of an Orc dangling from my waist. Soon Arwen will be with child, and I wish to be here to see it. I wish to know what it is like to be a father and to love a child."

"My friend, no one ever said that you will die in battle." Gandalf laughed patting him on the back. "And those are good dreams my friend, good dreams. If Frodo had not destroyed the ring, then Middle Earth would be a much different place and those dreams would have been crushed. Because of what you did, those dreams get to live on. But you are not the only dreamer in this world Aragorn."

"I know, but I can't help but wonder about the future and think that it will be grim." He got up and began for the door.

"Aragorn, you will not die in this battle nor the several more battles to come. You are strong and you are the people's leader. You brought peace into this world, and led your people to victory. They will stand and fight with you. The Uru- khai are not as strong and well gathered as they seem. The world is more dangerous in a mob then in order. Tomorrow we will make for Rohan and we shall ask Faramir for his help. We will reach the Hobbits and their safety will be in your hand. Legolas as a loss was not in vain. Gimli reached us because of Legolas keen eyesight. He fell behind, there is nothing you can do about it Aragorn. Sleep easy my friend, tomorrow will be the start of a long journey." Gandalf opened his eyes and sat up. "Tomorrow we shall band together for Hobbiton."


	5. Painful Awakening

Sun seeped gently through the curtains and lay warmly on Aragorn's face. He smiled wrapping his arms tightly around Arwen. Words from the previous night crept back into his thoughts, but fear and worry did not overtake him. For a time he lay there letting the sun warm his face when Arwen stirred. Her sleep was still troubled by the same vision, and while it seemed for a time that she would be peaceful, the moment would end and she would thrash about as if being attacked by ravenous animals. Worry stayed Aragorn's heart, but for now he would take in the few peaceful moments left with his love before starting his journey to Hobbiton. Suddenly the sun peaked over the mountain tops and lit the whole room into a brilliant gold frenzy. The curtains looked as if they had been made of gold and stretched out as if hands reaching out and grabbing softly at his face. He took in a large breath of fresh air and closed his eyes, dreaming of his future.

"Aragorn, the hour grows late." Arwen stirred beneath his arms. "My love, you must leave and save those who need it most." She smiled as she said this, gently kissing the tip of his chin. He kept a lot of the scruff that he had earned as a ranger, along with the messy black hair. She smiled running her fingers through his hair. "What troubles you?" she whispered.

"Nothing." He gripped her tighter in his arms, fearing that if he let go she might slip away and disappear.

"Something bothers you. You will not come to an end in these days. You are strong and the Orc fear you, although they have more number. People look up to their king; you will bring victory when no others can. Have faith in your skills." She wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his chin once more. He looked down into her blue loving eyes, the pools that he seemed to be able to look into forever.

"I am not as strong as you say, or wish me to be. I lead because I made a promise long ago. These will be my last battles. I'm not as young as I once was Arwen. There are many things that I can not do that I once could. I fear that this shall be my end." He looked over at the curtains then put his face into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Aragorn, my lord, my love and my strength, you are stronger than you will ever know. You didn't give into the evils that you could have, you gave your life in times when others would shy away. Not many men are as brave as you, nor will they ever be. You are great and you do not abuse your power. Not many leaders can say they have done that." She sat up and started to move off the edge of the bed. Aragorn wrapped her tightly in his arms and pulled her back towards him.

"You have to say that, your biased." He kissed her softly on the lips before letting her go. "And I must get ready for my journey!"

* * *

"Sam, is he alright? These wounds across his face and arms seem most reluctant to heal!" Pippin observed walking over to Sam's bedside. He frowned as he poured more ointment. He scrunched up his nose and fanned his hand in front of his face. "This smells horribly rotten Sam. How much more shall I pour?"

"As much as it takes to heal the wounds, you sorry excuse for a gardener!" Sam yelled exasperated. Pippin was not happy about his situation and had been telling Sam about it for the last hour. The wounds on the elf had not healed, and seemed to get worse, where as the elf himself seemed full of life and anxious to venture out of Hobbiton.

"Sam he keeps asking for Aragorn. Why? And why were the Uruk- khai so close? I thought that they were all destroyed when Mordor fell." Pippin asked as he angrily patted at the wounds, not realizing the pain he was causing the elf.

"Pippin, be more careful!" Sam grabbed Pippin's raging hand. "He calls for Aragorn because that is who he thinks should help us. I doubt that Aragorn knows of our trouble. As for the Uruk-khai, I don't know. For some reason they want to traipse through Hobbiton. I thought they were all dead too, but it seems as if we were wrong. There's to be an uprisin' there is, and Hobbiton is going to be in the middle!" Sam frowned as he took the cloth from Pippin and began patting at the wounds himself. "Pippin you might have woke him! Poor elf."

"Let them have Hobbiton! So long as the killing does not begin. I can not take more battles." Merry said as he walked over to a chair and sat down. "I just want peace!" he took an apple out of the bowl and began to crunch loudly. The elf began to stir in his sleep.

"He does not sleep peaceful these days. He sees visions of our futures." Sam frowned as he patted the elf's blonde hair.

"What is it you think that he sees?" Pippin asked, hovering over the elf's face.  
"I don't know, I don't want to know." Sam answered pushing Pippin back in his chair.

"I see death and destruction to little hobbits who can not keep their faces far enough away." The elf stirred waking and grabbing at Sam's arm, pushing it back off a wound.

"We didn't mean no harm. We were just tryin' to help!" Sam stammered out.

"Yeah Legolas, we didn't mean nothing by it." Merry smiled at him, seeing right through his joke.

"Yes, well, if Pippin continues to push hard on these wounds, he will be paying for it!" Legolas laughed, then patted the hobbit on the back. "No matter, what is for dinner? This Hobbit food is wonderful!" Legolas smiled warmly at the three hobbits.

"What would you like Master Legolas? I can get you anything." Sam smiled back, wrapping the last of the bandages across his arms.

"Legolas, can we ask you what it is that you see when you dream?" Merry asked, suddenly deep in thought.

"I see things that should never be brought to the Shire. Pain and death to such a happy place, it troubles me. Some nights I relive Gimli's death, other's I see the destruction of Mordor." He shuddered a bit at the thoughts that were running through his mind.

"Gimli is dead? How can that be?" Sam took a seat on the closest chair and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry to say that he is, and it is my fault. I could not protect him when he needed it. The Uruk- khai were too large in numbers for us, and we had lost each other. For a while we out ran them, trying hard to lose them and return to Aragorn with the news of this uprising, but they caught us, trapped us in the surrounding trees. They separated us and moved us to different areas of the forest, I heard his shouts, his anger, but I couldn't get back to him. That's when I lost consciousness and that's when you found me." He looked down at his hands and arms, seemingly ashamed.

"Legolas, it wasn't your fault. You did what you could, and you took a terrible beating. No one would have survived what you went through. Do not fret, perhaps Gimli is fine." Pippin smiled at Legolas, not seeming to grasp the seriousness that was taking place in Merry and Sam.

"Perhaps Pippin, perhaps." Legolas followed Sam's gaze out the window. "So what's for dinner?"


End file.
